


Wild

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where are we going?” Harry asks when they’re on the road.<br/>“For a drive,” Louis replies. “I couldn’t stand to be in there any longer.”<br/>“We’re going to get into trouble.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)

“Let’s go.”

Louis tugs on Harry’s hand until she has no choice but to follow. Harry bites her lip and shoots a worried look over her shoulder where the rest of their band and crew members are milling around. They have a show in a few hours’ time and they’re meant to be getting ready, doing sound check and making sure that everything is good to go but Louis clearly has other ideas.

She laces their fingers together, her palm pressed flush against Harry’s own as she weaves them in and out of people. No one seems to care that they’re leaving the venue at all. It sends a thrill through Harry. 

“C’mon,” Louis mutters. She leads Harry right out into the car park and hits a button on a set of car keys that Harry didn’t even know she’d picked up. Louis grins at her and climbs into the driver’s seat. She starts the car and pulls out of the car park with practiced ease.

“Where are we going?” Harry asks when they’re on the road.

“For a drive,” Louis replies. “I couldn’t stand to be in there any longer.”

“We’re going to get into trouble,” Harry comments. Louis shrugs and flicks the car stereo on. The Spice Girls blasts from the speakers and Louis laughs before singing along loudly.

Harry can’t stop herself from joining in. Louis’ smile is big and the previous tension she could feel rolling off Louis in waves has all but disappeared. Cars whoosh passed them as they drive along the Australian roads, weaving in and out of traffic as Louis so pleases.

It’s strangely relaxing, Harry thinks. She leans back in her seat, singing along with Louis to the songs that are playing. 

Louis reaches over with her hand and pats Harry’s thigh lightly. Harry grins and takes Louis’ hand in her own, bringing it up to her lips to kiss the back of it before letting them rest in her lap. She closes her eyes and just lets the feeling of being free wash over her.

They pull over after a little while and Louis lets out a happy laugh as she gets out of the car. The beach is nearby. She can smell the salt in the air, the cool wind whipping around her face. Louis scrambles up to sit on the hood of the Jeep. She leans back on her hands and tilts her face towards the sun. She looks gorgeous, Harry thinks. There seems to be no work-related stresses on her mind as she soaks up the sun. 

Harry joins her a moment later and Louis grins, leaning into her. “What are we doing?” she asks. “We have a show in a few hours.”

“I know,” Louis replies softly. “I couldn’t stand being around, listening to everyone tell us what we had to do. It’s November, baby, you know things are getting closer.”

Harry sighs. She knows. She understands where Louis’ stresses are coming from. She has them herself but she also knows that they can’t just run away from things, no matter how tempting it is.

“Just one afternoon,” Louis whispers, pressing her nose against Harry’s temple softly. It’s like she can read Harry’s mind. She always knows exactly what to say. Harry finds herself nodding in response and Louis grins before kisses her. It’s big and bold gesture, especially since they’re still in public, but Louis does it anyway. 

They get back into the car after a few minutes and drive the rest of the short distance down to the beach. There are towels in the back that Harry hadn’t noticed before and Louis is stripping herself out of her tiny shorts and Harry’s red flannel shirt, leaving them in the backseat of the car. She’s just in her bikini and she flashes a grin in Harry’s direction before she’s running off into the gorgeous water. 

It’s still relatively warm for the middle of the afternoon, definitely fine for swimming, Harry thinks. She feels the ocean calling to her as she follows Louis a little slower. She leaves their towels on the sand and kicks off her flip flops before following Louis into the water. 

Louis laughs and immediately pulls Harry under. Harry splutters a little when she resurfaces but Louis is in her space, her arms wrapping around Harry’s shoulders. 

“Let’s be wild,” she whispers before kissing Harry hotly. It mostly tastes like the sea water, a little bitter, but not unpleasant. Harry kisses back on instinct, before her brain really registers what’s going on, that they’re in public and they’re definitely not alone by a long shot. Harry can’t bring herself to care, though. She wraps her arms around Louis’ middle and holds her closer. 

“Wild enough for you?” Harry asks when they part. 

Louis’ eyes sparkle in the sun and Harry _knows_ that look. It’s lead to many, many orgasms before, but she doesn’t want their sexual encounters to be splashed across every gossip website and every newspaper come tomorrow morning. She captures Louis’ hands with her own before Louis can touch Harry inappropriately and Louis pouts.

“I thought we were being wild?” Louis asks.

“We are,” Harry replies. She kisses Louis again. It’s long, slow, and filled with passion. Louis relaxes completely under Harry’s touch and lets out a soft, happy sigh into the kiss. They stay like that for a few, long moments, the water lapping at their skin, before they part.

Louis laughs as she splashes Harry and squeals when Harry does it back to her. They spend their afternoon horsing around in the water, chasing each other and generally not having a care in the world. It’s soothing, Harry thinks. For the time they’re in the water, she doesn’t think about anything other than Louis and the happiness spread across her girlfriend’s face. It’s how things should be, she thinks. 

By the time they get out of the ocean, there are more people on the beach than there was before, a lot of people looking over at them. Louis grins and gets back into the car after drying herself off a little, dumping the towel into the backseat. 

The engine roars to life and Harry leans over, quickly kissing Louis on the lips, tasting the salt sticking to her lips. She thinks that the inevitable telling off they’ll get when they get back to work will be completely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 22 of mine for [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far, it means so very much a lot to me. You have no idea just how much. I love you all.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
